Faking Innocence
by Noppoh
Summary: ONE-SHOT Draco comes home from work earlier then expected. He arrives at the bedroom just in time to see Hermione undress. Rated M for adult content. smut HG/DM


Draco was standing in the bedroom doorway, watching his soon-to-be-wife undress. She hadn't noticed him yet. He had told her his meeting with the board of governors was destined to run late, and that she shouldn't stay up for him. To his surprise, however, the meeting quickly came to an end.

He watched with appreciation as she pulled her shirt over her head, her thick, golden brown curls bouncing back over her shoulders as she dropped the garment on the floor. She was wearing a white, lace bra. He wondered if she was wearing matching panties. He wasn't disappointed as Hermione shimmied out of her skirt.

The white lingerie gave her an almost innocent look, while he knew for a fact that she was anything but. He thought back to last weekend, when he bound her hands to the ceiling and blindfolded her. Just thinking back to the way her body trembled under his touch, to the sounds she made when his fingers had found her clit, how she begged when he teased her, it made his cock grow painfully hard in his pants.

He made an appreciative noise as Hermione bent down to retrieve the discarded clothes from the floor, her butt high in the air. She whirled around, clothes forgotten.

"Draco!" she cried out in surprise. "You're home already, I thought you were going to be late?"

His cock twitched as he looked at her. Her beautiful face with those lush lips. How her curls just reached the swell of her perfect breasts, encased in that fine, white lace. At her narrow waist, the small white knickers and strong legs. His eyes trailed upwards again and he saw her bite her lip, her eyes darkened as she read the intent in his.

"Wearing white, love? Trying to fool me into thinking you're innocent?"

She shifted her weight to the side. Clasping her hands behind her back, she pushed her breast forward, straining them against her bra. Still biting her lip she looked at him through her eyelashes.

"You don't think I'm innocent?" she asked in a small voice.

A noise escaped him at her little act. He sauntered into the room and lifted her chin with his finger.

"You haven't been innocent for a long, long time, my dear."

His fingers traced a line from her leg up to her collarbone. As he touched the flimsy garments she was wearing, they turned Slytherin green. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Not since the day I claimed you as mine."

A shudder ran through Hermione. Draco knew it excited her when he became possessive, and he took full advantage of it. He trailed kissed down her neck and bit down when he reached her shoulder, leaving a mark.

"Mine," he repeated, before licking the skin to lighten the sting of his bite.

Hermione moaned. Unable to resist her any longer, he pulled her closer and crashed his lips against hers. She responded in kind, her kisses as wild as his, her hands going up and down his back. Abruptly he disentangled himself and took a few steps back. Hermione mewled in protest. For a moment he simply looked at her, cheeks pink, lips swollen, eyes bright.

"Say it," he demanded.

She didn't hesitate. "Yours, yours only."

"Right you are."

He shrugged off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. Hermione moved, but he stopped her mid-stride.

"Tut-tut," he said, "you stay over there, let me look at you."

Another shudder ran through her body. He smirked and continued to slowly loosen the buttons of his shirt. Her eyes followed his every movement. When he opened the last button and let the shirt slide off his shoulders, her breath hitched. His crotch twitched as her tongue slid out to wet her lips.

His eyes raked up and down her delicious body once more as he reached for his belt. Hermione was obviously straining to obey his command to stay put; she was clenching her legs and leaning slightly forward.

Deciding he wanted to play with her, he removed the belt but not his pants, leaving them to hang low on his hips. He circled her a couple times before approaching her from behind. As he ran a finger along her spine she trembled, just how he liked it.

He unfastened her bra and slid the straps from her shoulders, allowing the lacy garment to fall to the floor. He snaked his arms around her and pulled her flush against his chest. She gasped in surprise. Draco nuzzled her neck, finding that sweet spot under her ear that had her moaning in no time.

Hermione leaned her head against his chest, allowing him better access to lick and nibble at her exposed flesh. His thumbs were caressing the underside of her breasts, making her squirm in an attempt to get him to lavish more attention to them. He could feel her hand trying to sneak between them, and prevented it by pulling her even closer. As an act of defiance she ground against him. Immediately he stepped back.

"Impatient love?" he teased as he walked back around to face her.

"Please, please Draco," she begged.

He smirked. "Loose the panties."

Quickly Hermione pulled her panties down her legs, almost falling over in her eagerness. She looked at him expectantly, completely naked.

He slowly walked over to her. Looking her in the eye, he reached out for her pussy, finding it dripping wet. She shuddered as his fingers explored and lightly ran over her clit. She cried out and her knees buckled momentarily as he slid a finger inside her. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, still not touching her anywhere but her pussy.

"I thought you were an innocent little girl, and here I find an eager, ready to be fucked woman. Now what shall I do?"

Hermione moaned, her hips rocking into his touch, her head tilted back.

"Please," she breathed.

Blindly she reached out and trailed her fingers up and down the bulge in his trousers.

"Please, Draco, I want you."

He roughly shoved her backwards and onto the bed. Leaning over her, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down above her head.

"If you're not innocent, Hermione dear," he murmured, skimming his lips lightly over her collarbone. "then tell me, what are you?"

He looked at her as he awaited his answer.

She looked at him and swallowed. "I, I'm naughty, yes, I'm a naughty little slut. I'm _your_ naughty little slut."

Hearing her say those words drove him crazy.

"Yes, mine," he answered, before their lips met in an all-consuming kiss. "And I can do whatever I want with you now."

Hermione moaned and closed her eyes as his words registered. He mumbled an incantation, and locked her wrists to the bed. Her eyes snapped open as she pulled on her bound hands. He gave her a devilish smirk before nibbling on her earlobe and cupping a breast in his hand.

She arched her back into his touch, and cried out as he pinched a nipple. Smiling against her skin, he licked and kissed his way to her other breast. He breathed over the pert nipple he encountered there before lightly biting down on it. Another cry escaped Hermione's lips. She was squirming wildly under his administrations.

"Draco! Stop the teasing! Please, just fuck me!" Hermione demanded between her pants.

"Be silent witch!" he reprimanded gently. "Or do you want me to gag you to?"

Hermione glared at him, and he let out a laugh against her skin, making her moan once again. He returned his attention to her breasts, but knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Making his way down, he manoeuvred himself between her legs. He lapped at her pussy a couple of times before raising himself up to remove his pants. Hermione watched him with hungry eyes. He stroked himself before positioning himself in front of her entrance.

"Ready, love?" he asked, teasingly pushing only his head inside her.

"Yes, yes, YES!" she cried out, coming violently as soon as he plunged into her.

It took all his self-control to prevent himself from coming to. Once she came back down again, he started to move. Her body was meeting his with every thrust. He leaned down to kiss her. She was tugging at her bound wrists, and with a word he let go of the spell binding her. In no time her hands were on his back, her nails scratching his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Gods, Draco," she breathed, arching her back and wrapping her legs around him. "Yes, faster, yes."

He happily obliged, and when he felt her coming apart once more he came with her, bellowing her name in the process. Coming down from his high he slumped down, careful not to crush Hermione with his weight. She planted feather light kisses on his head, and softly ran her hands along his back.

When his breathing had calmed down he rolled of off her completely. She stretched and purred before curling against him, one leg hooked over his abdomen. He pulled her closer and brushed some hairs out of her face. She sighed happily.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered.

"I love you to, Draco," she answered.

He watched her as she fell asleep. After all this time he still wondered what it was she saw in him. One thing he knew for certain: she was his queen, and he would never let her go.


End file.
